i don't know how to use the site , so it's a only a test
by JR.William
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Content: 

Chapter 1:

Chapter2:

Chapter3:

Chapter4:

Chapter5:

Chapter6:

Chapter7:

Chapter8:

Chapter9:

Chapter10:

Chapter11:

Chapter12:

Chpater13:

Chapter14:

Chapter15:

Chapter16:

Chapter17:

Chapter18:

Chapter19:

Chapter20

Chapter21:

Chapter22:

Chapter23:

Chapter24:

Chapter25:

Chapter26:

**Chapter 1: Sea Grass Burg Mental hospital **

Three years later—

**O**nelate night in Sea Grass Burg Mental Hospital, Lance sit on the staircase outside the patient district. The moonlight reflects on the staircase and the silver hair of Lance. What surrounds him is nothing but silence , the night of the hospital is tranquil as usual. Even no birds can be seen by the window.

Lance has been this place for about three months , three months ago Vilonca sent him here , and Lance still don't know how long he is gonna to stay here.

Lance sit and stares at the window, he is trying to recall the reason why he was sent here. Three months ago , he attempted to drown himself in the tub due to the depression after Allen his father and Jeremy ' death.

Lance 's failed commitment of suicide was found and reported by the male servant (the one Lance once put a gun against his head) . And the news was spread all over the Eden castle, known by Norah, Cohen ,Vilonka , Schiller and even Jorah.

After heard of Lance's failed suicide , Vilonca sent a psychiatrist to Lance. But the disturbance caused by the psychiatrist even deteriorated the situation , furthered Lance's depression and let to his second suicide.

About two weeks after the arrival of the psychiatrist, Lance tried to drown himself in the lake outside the Eden castle. Vilonka drove away the psychiatrist and sent Lance to a mental hospital where he sit in at this moment.

Lance could not fall asleep , scenes flashes in his mind , the dead body of the little girl by the lake, the rabbit hole which he had dreamed hundreds of times , the elongated shadow of Heafce. Those scenes like phantoms of the past, which haunts Lance of the past three years.

When perplexing in the scenes of Lance's own mind , a sudden voice broke the still.

'It's almost dawn , you can't fall asleep too?' a strange voice echoes in the spacious hall.

Lance heads back , what sit behind him on the staircase is a thirty years old , plain looks man.

'Who are you?' Lance says , since his birth till now ,he has never been accosted by a stranger like this before.

'So….you are Prince Lance that people here talked about?' that man says.

'So?' Lance says scornfully, seemed want to end the conversation.

'How did you get here?'

'Is this important?'

'No, just ask.'

The silence kept few seconds ,then Lance begins to speak:

'If you really want to know , I can tell a little bit about that.'

Lance paused a while and then says: 'It's about three months ago , my mother sent me here.'

'Why she sent you here?'

'Cause I tried to drown myself.'

'Why did you try to drown yourself?'

'It is none of your business , and I don't want to talk about it.'

'Sorry…..'

'You haven't heard of these things before? What kind of isolated life you lives here?'

'I lives a your so called isolated life here for ten years, ten years ago my family sent me here.'

That man heads towards the ceiling ,and says:

'Ten years , can't believe it has already been ten years , it feels like yesterday….ten years ago, after my grandpa died , I inherited a large amount of legacy from him , three million Minos.'

'After that , there was a squirrel about the legacy between me and my brother , and that night we fought , I cut him right on the forehead with a knife. He couldn't stop bleeding , I wanted to apologize him the next morning, but what he did to me the next day made me never want to forget him.'

' The next day , who came to my house were the police and a neurologist , after their arrival , I soon noticed what happened—my brother accused me of trying to murder him, and suspected me to be mentally disordered .'

'After that day , the police took me away , and after three months in detention, I was in court. I will never forget my brother's eye that day on court . The eyes he saw me three months after I was in detention for three months, these eyes feels like a total stranger, like a sharp blade that stab through my heart.'

'That day on the court, the bribed neurologist proved my mental disorder with piles of documents. Three days later , all charges were dropped, but what came the next was my endless sentence in a mental hospital. I was sent to a mental hospital ,which is where I am sit in , Sea Grass Burge Mental Hospital.'

'So why don't you trying to get out of here?'

'You think I ever have the chance? Every single one in this institution, the doctor, the nurse, except for those lunatics around me , all of them are bribed by my brother , this is the place I will spend the rest of my life.'

That men frowns and stop staring at the ceiling, he looks straight at Lance in the eyes , and Lance can see his eyes are already little bit moist, with his eye balls red.

'So….I wondered ….what support you to live till now ,I mean….you know you are gonna to spend the rest of your life there right?'

'Do you believe in god?' he asks.

'What?' Lance says.

'I said do you believe in god .'

'What 's this gonna to do with all these things?'

'Just answer my question.'

'Um…..I….yeah I believe in god.'

'So you still didn't tell me what's this gonna to do with what support you these years, right?'

'I already answered it.'

'What?'

'I said I already answered it, it's only about one thing.'

'What's that that?'

'Faith.'

'Faith?'

'Faith ,yeah , that's what support me all the way to today.' After said it , that man took something out of his pocket, that's a pendant, a blond colored mental like item, shines with the moonlight reflects on it.

Lance sits closer to that man to have a better look at the pendant, that's a pendent with a photo inlay.

What on that photo is a little girl , Lance tenses up , these years he have seen too much tragedies about little girls and seemed a little bit overreacted.

'Who is she ?'

'It's my daughter , when I was sent here , she was only about four years old.'

'It seemed a little bit muggy here , can we walk to the window there and then talk?'

Lance and that man walk to the window, Lance opens the window and leans on the edge of it.

'So this is what support you to live all these ten years?' Lance says.

'No, it's not the pendant ,nor my daughter , it's faith ,faith is what support me all the way , without faith, I'd rather choose death.'

'Is faith really that important?'

'If you are the one who is gonna to spend the rest of the life in an asylum with a bunch of lunatics , you will understand.'

Lance looks at the sky outside the window, it's almost dawn, a glittering red sun can be seen at the end of the horizon , the sunrise covers the entire grass land outside the mental hospital, dyes the whole world into light pink.

'Can I have look at that?'

' Have a look at what?'

' The pendant.' Lance says

That man hands the pendant to Lance, Lance takes it closer to his eyes, stares at the little girl inside it.

All the sudden , a gust of gale blows though Lance's fingers, and the pendant slips slightly out of Lance's fingers , falls downward. What located right below the window is a deep and bottomless well, and the pendant falls right in the well , after a sound of drop , the pendant forever disappears form both of Lance and that man's sight.

'I'm sorry…..but'

'Never mind , it's dawn now , I'm a little bit sleepy , I'll go to sleep now.'

That man leaves the window , and what left is the lonely shadow of Lance, who stands by the window and stares at the well below .

The next morning, Lance goes back to his bed and has a snap, about three hours later he wakes up and sees the whole spacious room crowded with patients in their clothes with black and white stripes.

The sound of the nurses from the speaker echoes in the room, the noisy chatter of the lunatics disturbs Lance and made him want to fall asleep again and never woke up until the midnight when the all gone quit.

Lance sits up, and sees a man with the white coat walks here, he stands by the bed of Lance and says:

'Patient Lance, please come with me.'

'What?' Lance says.

'Just come with me.'

.


	2. Chapter 2

Content: 

Chapter 1:

Chapter2:

Chapter3:

Chapter4:

Chapter5:

Chapter6:

Chapter7:

Chapter8:

Chapter9:

Chapter10:

Chapter11:

Chapter12:

Chpater13:

Chapter14:

Chapter15:

Chapter16:

Chapter17:

Chapter18:

Chapter19:

Chapter20

Chapter21:

Chapter22:

Chapter23:

Chapter24:

Chapter25:

Chapter26:

**Chapter 1: Sea Grass Burg Mental hospital **

Three years later—

**O**nelate night in Sea Grass Burg Mental Hospital, Lance sit on the staircase outside the patient district. The moonlight reflects on the staircase and the silver hair of Lance. What surrounds him is nothing but silence , the night of the hospital is tranquil as usual. Even no birds can be seen by the window.

Lance has been this place for about three months , three months ago Vilonca sent him here , and Lance still don't know how long he is gonna to stay here.

Lance sit and stares at the window, he is trying to recall the reason why he was sent here. Three months ago , he attempted to drown himself in the tub due to the depression after Allen his father and Jeremy ' death.

Lance 's failed commitment of suicide was found and reported by the male servant (the one Lance once put a gun against his head) . And the news was spread all over the Eden castle, known by Norah, Cohen ,Vilonka , Schiller and even Jorah.

After heard of Lance's failed suicide , Vilonca sent a psychiatrist to Lance. But the disturbance caused by the psychiatrist even deteriorated the situation , furthered Lance's depression and let to his second suicide.

About two weeks after the arrival of the psychiatrist, Lance tried to drown himself in the lake outside the Eden castle. Vilonka drove away the psychiatrist and sent Lance to a mental hospital where he sit in at this moment.

Lance could not fall asleep , scenes flashes in his mind , the dead body of the little girl by the lake, the rabbit hole which he had dreamed hundreds of times , the elongated shadow of Heafce. Those scenes like phantoms of the past, which haunts Lance of the past three years.

When perplexing in the scenes of Lance's own mind , a sudden voice broke the still.

'It's almost dawn , you can't fall asleep too?' a strange voice echoes in the spacious hall.

Lance heads back , what sit behind him on the staircase is a thirty years old , plain looks man.

'Who are you?' Lance says , since his birth till now ,he has never been accosted by a stranger like this before.

'So….you are Prince Lance that people here talked about?' that man says.

'So?' Lance says scornfully, seemed want to end the conversation.

'How did you get here?'

'Is this important?'

'No, just ask.'

The silence kept few seconds ,then Lance begins to speak:

'If you really want to know , I can tell a little bit about that.'

Lance paused a while and then says: 'It's about three months ago , my mother sent me here.'

'Why she sent you here?'

'Cause I tried to drown myself.'

'Why did you try to drown yourself?'

'It is none of your business , and I don't want to talk about it.'

'Sorry…..'

'You haven't heard of these things before? What kind of isolated life you lives here?'

'I lives a your so called isolated life here for ten years, ten years ago my family sent me here.'

That man heads towards the ceiling ,and says:

'Ten years , can't believe it has already been ten years , it feels like yesterday….ten years ago, after my grandpa died , I inherited a large amount of legacy from him , three million Minos.'

'After that , there was a squirrel about the legacy between me and my brother , and that night we fought , I cut him right on the forehead with a knife. He couldn't stop bleeding , I wanted to apologize him the next morning, but what he did to me the next day made me never want to forget him.'

' The next day , who came to my house were the police and a neurologist , after their arrival , I soon noticed what happened—my brother accused me of trying to murder him, and suspected me to be mentally disordered .'

'After that day , the police took me away , and after three months in detention, I was in court. I will never forget my brother's eye that day on court . The eyes he saw me three months after I was in detention for three months, these eyes feels like a total stranger, like a sharp blade that stab through my heart.'

'That day on the court, the bribed neurologist proved my mental disorder with piles of documents. Three days later , all charges were dropped, but what came the next was my endless sentence in a mental hospital. I was sent to a mental hospital ,which is where I am sit in , Sea Grass Burge Mental Hospital.'

'So why don't you trying to get out of here?'

'You think I ever have the chance? Every single one in this institution, the doctor, the nurse, except for those lunatics around me , all of them are bribed by my brother , this is the place I will spend the rest of my life.'

That men frowns and stop staring at the ceiling, he looks straight at Lance in the eyes , and Lance can see his eyes are already little bit moist, with his eye balls red.

'So….I wondered ….what support you to live till now ,I mean….you know you are gonna to spend the rest of your life there right?'

'Do you believe in god?' he asks.

'What?' Lance says.

'I said do you believe in god .'

'What 's this gonna to do with all these things?'

'Just answer my question.'

'Um…..I….yeah I believe in god.'

'So you still didn't tell me what's this gonna to do with what support you these years, right?'

'I already answered it.'

'What?'

'I said I already answered it, it's only about one thing.'

'What's that that?'

'Faith.'

'Faith?'

'Faith ,yeah , that's what support me all the way to today.' After said it , that man took something out of his pocket, that's a pendant, a blond colored mental like item, shines with the moonlight reflects on it.

Lance sits closer to that man to have a better look at the pendant, that's a pendent with a photo inlay.

What on that photo is a little girl , Lance tenses up , these years he have seen too much tragedies about little girls and seemed a little bit overreacted.

'Who is she ?'

'It's my daughter , when I was sent here , she was only about four years old.'

'It seemed a little bit muggy here , can we walk to the window there and then talk?'

Lance and that man walk to the window, Lance opens the window and leans on the edge of it.

'So this is what support you to live all these ten years?' Lance says.

'No, it's not the pendant ,nor my daughter , it's faith ,faith is what support me all the way , without faith, I'd rather choose death.'

'Is faith really that important?'

'If you are the one who is gonna to spend the rest of the life in an asylum with a bunch of lunatics , you will understand.'

Lance looks at the sky outside the window, it's almost dawn, a glittering red sun can be seen at the end of the horizon , the sunrise covers the entire grass land outside the mental hospital, dyes the whole world into light pink.

'Can I have look at that?'

' Have a look at what?'

' The pendant.' Lance says

That man hands the pendant to Lance, Lance takes it closer to his eyes, stares at the little girl inside it.

All the sudden , a gust of gale blows though Lance's fingers, and the pendant slips slightly out of Lance's fingers , falls downward. What located right below the window is a deep and bottomless well, and the pendant falls right in the well , after a sound of drop , the pendant forever disappears form both of Lance and that man's sight.

'I'm sorry…..but'

'Never mind , it's dawn now , I'm a little bit sleepy , I'll go to sleep now.'

That man leaves the window , and what left is the lonely shadow of Lance, who stands by the window and stares at the well below .

The next morning, Lance goes back to his bed and has a snap, about three hours later he wakes up and sees the whole spacious room crowded with patients in their clothes with black and white stripes.

The sound of the nurses from the speaker echoes in the room, the noisy chatter of the lunatics disturbs Lance and made him want to fall asleep again and never woke up until the midnight when the all gone quit.

Lance sits up, and sees a man with the white coat walks here, he stands by the bed of Lance and says:

'Patient Lance, please come with me.'

'What?' Lance says.

'Just come with me.'

.


	3. Chapter 3

目录

第1章：绑红丝带的孩子

第2章：梦中的兔子洞

第3章：落水的女孩

第4章：圣诞夜前夕

第5章：三支蜡烛

第6章：第一天

第7章：第二天

第8章：第三天

第9章：十七年前

第10章：水晶棺中的谜团

第11章：钟楼之夜

第12章：一夜未眠

第13章：水草堡监狱

第14章：米歇尔效应

第15章：两个坩埚

第16章：审判

第17章：死刑

第18章：谎言

第19章：十二月的雨天

第20章：西弗斯之家

第21章：午夜秘谈

第22章：录像带

第23章：血色残阳

第24章：海底火车

第25章：手帕

第26章：雏尾花

第27章：小王子与上帝


End file.
